will you mery me?
by nemuru-chan
Summary: Estados Unidos esta actuando raro y Inglaterra esta dispuesto a averiguar que sucede, pero nunca se imagino lo que en realidad sucedia


**Nota: ok no soy buena escribiendo historias de humor pero quería escribir esto así que aquí esta**

**Titulo: will you mery my?**

**Pareja: usuk **

Últimamente Estados Unidos había comenzado a actuar de manera extraña, más extraña de lo normal según la perspectiva de Inglaterra y esto le preocupaba aunque trataba de aparentarlo de mejor manera. El como un caballero británico mantenía la compostura y averiguaría todo lo que sucedía.

Esa mañana se levanto más temprano de lo normal y tomando el primer vuelo para ir donde su novio. Para su buena suerte llego justo a tiempo cuando el americano salía de su casa, pero su felicidad termino al ver como el de lente se reunía con Francia y se dirigía al centro comercial.

-"qué demonios está pasando aquí?"-pensaba molesto quien seguía al dúo tratando de no perderlos de vista mientras esquivaba al gran tumulto de personas que circulaba por los alrededores. Fue en un momento de descuido al chocar con alguien que perdió de vista a sus dos objetivos-maldición-susurro mientras trataba de localizarlos nuevamente-

La tarde comenzaba a caer, llevaba más de de una hora y media buscando a Francia y a Estado Unidos y sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

-que harás ahora Inglaterra? Seguirás buscándolos?-pregunto una de sus hadas que lo había acompañado en aquella misión-

-no, será mejor que volvamos esto es inútil, iremos a su casa-contesto mientras sentía como las personas lo veían raro pensando que hablaba solo-

Cuando Inglaterra llego nuevamente a la casa del estadounidense toco el timbre con la esperanza que este estuviera ahí.

-voy enseguida!-se escucho la voz de Alfred desde dentro-

-ahhhh-suspiro Arthur mientras esperaba-hola-saludo cuando la puerta se abrió-

-I….Iggy que haces aquí?-pronuncio nervioso-

-acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?-pregunto molesto-

-no es eso….veras yo….-

-puedo pasar?-

-cla…claro-se aparto dejando espacio para que su novio entrara-

Arthur comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor en busca de algo sospechoso pero al cabo de unos minutos de no haber encontrado nada se tranquilizo y se sentó junto a Alfred quien observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Francia estuvo aquí verdad?-aquel comentario hizo sobresaltar a Estados Unidos-

-como…lo supiste?-

-los vi salir juntos cuando llegue-

Solo…le pedí que me acompañara de compras hahahaha-rio nervioso-

-ya veo…por cierto….-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un fuerte estruendo se oyó al final del pasillo-que fue eso?-

-mi perro-respondió rápidamente-

-no seas idiota tú no tienes mascota, no trates de engañarme-Inglaterra se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo desde donde había venido el sonido-

-espera Iggy!-lloriqueaba Alfred mientras se aferraba a la pierna del británico-

-suéltame América-Inglaterra seguía caminando arrastrando con todas sus fuerzas el pesado cuerpo del americano-

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Estados Unidos por detener al ingles este igual llego a su destino y con brusquedad abrió la puerta.

Inglaterra no podía creer lo que veía, en el piso se encontraba Francia envuelto en un lienzo blanco y un tarro de pintura roja en la cabeza.

-hahahahahaha-no podo contener la risa ante tan graciosa escena a su parecer-esto es lo más gracioso que eh visto en estos últimos 100 años-dijo luego de reír por un bien rato se percato de la situación-que hace Francia en tu casa? Y porque está escondido aquí?-interrogo al más joven-

-pues veras….-trato de buscar una escusa-

-no me engañaras tan fácilmente asa que es mejor que digas la verdad-amenazo-

-lo siento mon ami América al parecer lo eh arruinado todo-por primera vez el francés hablo durante todo aquel lapso de tiempo-pero como soy el país del amor arreglare todo esto-Francia le entrega una pequeña cajita al americano y luego extiende el lienzo que tenia escrito en el "will you mery me?"-ahora es tu turno-Alfred le sonrió dándole las gracias con la mirada para luego pararse frente a Arthur el cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Inglaterra hemos sido novios por 55 años y creo que ya es momento de avanzar más en esta relación-se hinco frente al ingles abriendo la pequeña cajita dejando ver un anillo-así que quiero preguntarte si te gustaría casarte conmigo-

-yo-Arthur no podía creer lo que pasaba sentía su cara arder y su corazón acelerarse al máximo-yo…yo…ah…s…si….qui…qui….quiero-entre balbuceos y sonrojado hasta las orejas contesto y sin pensarlo el ojiazul tomo la mano izquierda de Inglaterra y coloco el anillo en el dedo de este para liego pedirle a mayor que hiciera lo mismo para el-

-estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado-

Porque pensaste que no aceptaría-

-no se-

-eres un tonto-

-no soy un tonto!-protesto el menor-soy un héroe-

-como digas-se cruzo de bazos tratando de no iniciar una pelea-

-oh-el amour-Francia había interrumpido abrazando a ambos muchachos-como padrino de bodas los ayudare a organizar todo-

-padrino de bodas?...América!-

-hahahaha, esa era la condición para que me ayudar-

-ahhh es imposible discutir con ustedes, esta vez lo dejare pasar-se resigno Inglaterra, estaba demasiado feliz como para que algo como eso pudiera arruinar aquella felicidad, solo le quedaba esperar con ansias el día en que prometería formalmente delante de todos se unión y amor con su querido americano-

Fin

**Que les pareció? **

**Por cierto si quieren alguna historia de alguna pareja déjenme saberlo así podría hacer una**

**Gracias por leer esta historia, nos vemos**


End file.
